


Out of the Darkness

by bluetoast



Series: Angels and Ministers of Grace [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, F/F, F/M, Protection, Rey Needs A Hug, discussions, preparing for a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: They're more alike than they realize. Ben knows that the last sort of person he should have a relationship with is someone with as many issues as he has. Rey's spent her life shutting people out just as much as Ben has. They aren't exactly a couple, but they're definitely more than friends.
HC Bingo - Protection





	

When Rey woke up the next morning, she was alone in the bed. She groaned slightly, stretching out under the covers, her arms and legs making no contact with Ben, and she sat up, holding the blankets to her, peering at the alarm clock on the other side of the room. It was just after eight, and a moment later, there was a soft mew as Arya appeared at the foot of the bed, walking towards her.. She could hear Ben moving around in the kitchen, and she rubbed her eyes just as the cat paused at her feet, meowing again. “I don't have any food.” 

Arya meowed again and then promptly laid down over her ankles, watching her expectantly.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing that to keep me from leaving.” She muttered, and leaned back against the headboard. Contrary to what she had thought about how last night was going to end, all she and Ben had done was sleep. Somehow, that seemed to her vastly more intimate than yesterday afternoon. Sleeping with someone in the same bed, in the same room – and trusting that neither would harm the other during their rest – it just was... like coming full circle from the bathtub. 

“Good morning.” Ben's voice drew her from her thoughts and she looked up, seeing him next to the bed, holding out her mug. “Doughnut Shoppe blend, right?”

She took the cup, holding it in both of her hands. “Thanks. You didn't have to bring me this, I could have gotten it myself.” She took a sip, sitting back against the headboard, noticing the small smirk on his lips, then back down towards the cat, who was still lying on her. “You're up to something. What is it?”

“I'm up to six foot three, last time I checked.” He chuckled. “You enjoy your coffee.” He turned and paused near the foot of the bed, looking at Arya, pointing at the black cat. “Stay.” He sounded like he was talking to a dog before he walked out of the room, and she frowned at his back. 

“Cheeky.” She took another drink, then narrowed her eyes at Arya, who meowed again, looking from the door before looking at her. “He is up to something, isn't he?” She heard more shuffling in the apartment as she closed her hands around the mug, letting the warmth seep into her. Another scent, not that of coffee or of lavender started to register in her brain. Two scents, actually – one she couldn't quite place, but reminded her of the Dameron's kitchen. The second one, however, was bacon. “Oh, he's not going to...” she looked down at Arya, who meowed, the sound rather dismayed somehow. “Ben, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?” She called out.

“And what do you think I'm doing?” He called back. “Arya's still in there, isn't she?”

“Yes, she's in here. Are you making me _breakfast_?” She leaned forward, trying to see the kitchen from the bed, but could only make out the fridge, the open pantry door, and little else. 

“Technically, I'm making us breakfast.” Ben appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, looking sheepish. “We haven't had a proper breakfast in weeks, at least, I know I haven't. Cereal is great, but sometimes you just need something hearty and warm.” He frowned, then looked behind him, before back at her. “You're okay with scrambled eggs, right?”

“Scrambled is perfect.” She answered, and saw him vanish back into the room, as she took another sip of coffee. She looked down at Arya. “I don't suppose you could tell me why your owner is single?” 

In response, the cat let out a chirp before stretching slowly as she moved off of Rey's ankles, padding up the bed and working herself into a niche on Ben's side of the bed, just out of her reach. 

“Crazy.” She shook her head, taking another drink of coffee. “Do you need any help in there?”

“No, I got it.” Ben called, then said something in German – at least, she thought it was German. “Didn't mean for you to hear that.” 

“I don't even know what you said.” She replied. “My second language is Spanish... not German.” 

“It's _Dutch_.” He laughed. “Same language family – and I know some Spanish. I'm not fluent, but if the native speaker agrees not to talk a mile a minute, I can make most of it out. How's yours?”

She smirked, glancing at Arya. “Good enough that I can mess with telemarketers. Why did you learn Dutch?”

“When we were kids, my friends and I decided one winter that we'd all learn that language, since it's actually the easiest language for someone who speaks English to learn.” There was a rattle of plates. “You like anything on your eggs? Ketchup, salsa?” 

She set her mug on the table, carefully moving Ben's manuscript aside. “Salsa works.” She frowned. “What else are you making?”

“Hash browns in the waffle iron.” He called. “Yes, I have a waffle iron. It belonged to Aunt Sabe, because of course she would have one because nearly every woman who got married in the sixties had a waffle iron on their registry list.” 

“You mean you have a waffle iron that's older than either of us and it still works?” She laughed, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't...” She stopped as he came into the room carrying a large bed tray and set it down in the middle of the bed, causing Arya to stand up. 

“Yes, there's some for you too, Little Miss.” Ben directed this at the cat as he sat down at the foot of the bed, taking a piece of bacon from the plate and holding it up. “You want this?”

Arya meowed, watching the meat with interest. 

“All right...” He tossed the strip down towards the floor and the cat sprang from the bed, and disappeared from the room with her prize. 

“Ben, that cat isn't that little, she has to weigh at least twelve pounds.” Rey scoffed, setting her mug on the tray. 

He blinked at her, his face rather affronted. “For a six year old Maine Coon, Arya's perfectly healthy and actually rather light for her type. It's not like I call her baby. Besides, I've never taken her to the zoo to see the big cats, but compared to them, she's tiny. She just thinks she's a tiger on occasion.” 

She thought for a moment, remembering the time she'd seen the animal pounce on a spider. “Maybe.” She looked down at the tray, then back at him. “So what's with this?” She waved her hand over the food. “What's wrong with the table?” She sat forward, setting a hand on his arm. “I'm not objecting – I just...” Rey covered her face, wanting to crawl back under the covers. “I'm sorry, I...”

“Rey.” Ben's hand was on her wrist, slowly pulling her hand away from her face. “I'm...” His ears went slightly pink. “I just wanted to do something, I don't know...” 

“I've never had anyone bring me breakfast in bed before.” She replied. “Well, unless someone tossing a bagel at your sleeping form counts.” She scanned the contents; a serving of eggs for each of them, along with a large square of hash browns, and there was a plate full of bacon and another of toast. She felt her cheeks go pink and looked up at him. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” He smiled, the sheepish look still there. “I haven't brought anyone breakfast in bed since I was around seven.” He picked up his mug of coffee and took a long sip.

“I think it's sweet.” She bit at her lip. “Can we eat before it gets cold?”

He nodded, setting down his cup. “Of course.” He handed her a cloth napkin, smiling as she took it. “As they say in Holland, _smakelijk eten!”_

*

Despite his protests, Rey insisted that since he made breakfast, it was only right that she do the dishes. Ben had quickly learned that trying to dissuade her from something she was adamant about was an extremely bad idea. So, after they finished eating and he'd brewed himself his second cup of coffee, she shooed him out of the kitchen and turned her attention to cleaning up. He did, however, take the waffle iron apart before leaving. Now he was settled into his office chair, staring blankly at his final paper for young adult lit class, wondering if it was too late to switch from dystopia to myths. 

He made it a point to keep the doors to his study closed as often as he could, not for want of privacy, but for the fact that his office, with its full bank of windows, was the coldest place in the apartment. Space heaters were banned in the building, and he would simply pile on the layers, and try not to think about the wind and weather outside. During the summer it had been the exact opposite, the room basked sunlight almost all hours of the day – so much so that Arya would only enter it if he was there or it was night. He stood up, rubbing his eyes and began to pace slowly, wishing he could chuck both _Divergent_ and _The Maze Runner_ out the window right now. 

He smirked at the thought and turned towards his view of the skyline, where, if he looked just so out of the window on the near side, he could see the edge of the Hancock Building. He remembered the first time he'd read about the zipline placed there in the _Divergent_ series and had fallen over laughing. The idea of it was so damn _stupid,_ it begged to be laughed at. His practical mind had taken over and he had thought about things like _structural integrity_ and _physics._

“Ben?” Rey knocked on the door, opening it slightly. She'd never been in here during the day as far as he knew. “My phone is charging, or I wouldn't ask – do you have a calculator...” She stepped into the room, eyes wide. “It's freezing in here!”

“No, it's not.” He went over to his desk and took out his calculator. “Homework?”

“Yeah, algebra.” She answered, going over to the nearest window, pulling her arms into the sleeves of her sweatshirt, blinking. “Nice view.” She craned her neck, trying to look down the street towards the L. “Is that _Lake Michigan_?” she sounded stunned. Had she never noticed the lake from the window of the L?

“Well, it's not the Arabian Sea.” He retorted, holding the item out, then shook his head. “Sorry, frustrated at some source material, not you.” 

She took the calculator. “Thanks. It's okay.” She tucked the item into her sleeve, then took another look around the room, mainly on the low shelves that lined the front wall, their tops almost even with the bottom sill, just about the height a little below her hip. “And this is where you keep your books.” She smirked. “I was wondering where you were hiding them.” 

“I wouldn't say they hidden.” He rubbed the back of his head. “As you can imagine, being tall the location isn't too convenient.” Ben noticed that several of his picture frames had fallen on their fronts, and he chuckled. “Arya's been up there again.” He came over and started to turn the photographs back over. 

Rey turned over the oldest one and stopped short, staring at the picture. “No...” 

“What? Is something wrong?” Ben saw her go pale. “Rey?”

“No way...” She turned and walked out of the room, and he picked up the photograph, going to the door to watch her go into her own bedroom, before returning with a frame of her own, then the two of them could see the pictures side by side. 

The same two couples looked out from each, two prints clearly from the same roll of film. 

Ben knew that Rey's surname was Kenobi, but he didn't even think to link it to the Kenobi family his grandparents had known. There was no reason to think they were connected. There were three other students at De Paul with the surname Solo and none of them were related. He cleared his throat, ready to break the silence when Rey beat him to it.

“Why do you have a framed photograph of my _grandparents?_ ” It came out as a snarl, and he was certain she didn't mean the anger in her tone.

“Because the other couple are _my_ grandparents.” He stepped back, realizing that there wasn't any way she could have known that. “I mean...” 

She set her frame down, and he did the same, her eyes were wide. “How. How did they know each other?” Her voice was raspy; almost desperate. “Tell me.” 

“Our grandmothers were in the same sorority, the Tri-Sigmas.” He burst out laughing, remembering the story that was always connected to his grandparents. “Holy shit, you don't know about the flat tire!”

“What's so damn funny about a flat tire?” Rey shook her head. “This isn't funny! I know next to _nothing_ about my family, and you're laughing!”

He did his best to control his mirth. “Because it's how my grandparents met. Your grandfather didn't know how to change a flat tire, and neither my grandmother or yours couldn't believe it. They were stranded on the side of the road and my grandpa rode by on his bike and both changed the tire and taught Mr Kenobi how to do it at the same time.” 

Her face ran a gauntlet of emotions as she processed what he told her, then she wrinkled her nose. “When was this? What year?”

He thought for a moment. “I think it was nineteen sixty-three...” He ran the dates together in his mind. “No, it was sixty two, my grandparents were married in sixty-four, my mom and uncle were born in sixty five, because Grandpa Anakin died in seventy, and my mom was five when it happened.” 

She set her picture down next to his, folding her arms, her face rather red. “And you didn't think that I was from the same Kenobi family that your family knew?”

He gave her a look. “My dad's a dead ringer for Harrison Ford, but I know they're not twins, not even related. Kenobi isn't a super-rare name, but...” He sat down in his chair, feeling sheepish. “I don't like bringing up the subject of family, I keep worrying that I'll upset you.” 

Rey opened her mouth and then sat down in the easy chair near the door, pulling her feet up into the seat with her, her arms wrapped around her legs. “We're really good at not talking about things we need to.”

Ben took a drink from his mug, scanning the row of photographs in front of him. “I believe that comes from a childhood of learning not to talk about the elephants in the room, even when they're doing the conga from corner to corner.”

She frowned slightly, then nodded. “Then let's have it out. I don't think either of us can concentrate on our work when we just learned...” she ran a finger along the frame she was holding. “My mom has a brother who lives in a very respectable home in Austin. I know he's there, with his family and their lovely lives, but I'm not welcome.” She looked up, taking a breath. “Forgive me if this sounds... uh, snobbish... but there's this massive trust fund waiting for me when I turn twenty-four. I'm not allowed to touch it until then. No one is. That's why my uncle didn't take me in. He couldn't get at the money my grandparents left behind.”

“Your uncle's an asshole.” He gave her a disbelieving look, rather wishing he had the man in front of him just so he could punch him dead in the face on principle alone. “and you don't sound like a snob.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his socks. “I'd go back to Buffalo if my mom asked me. Sincerely asked me, not wanting me to come back because she wants to prove that things aren't as bad as the gossip says it is. Like she wants me home, not because she needs to look like we're not the broken family we are. Not permanently, mind you - “ he looked up. “But I'd go back for a visit.” 

Rey frowned, then looked at her hands, picking at a callous. “What about your dad? You never talk about him.”

“That's because I've barely spent time with him. He was always gone.” He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. “Dad almost never came home for Christmas, my mom and I went and saw him,because all he did was work.” 

“So they both work all the time and they're surprised that you don't talk to them, because they were never there to talk to in the first place?” She leaned forward, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“Exactly.” He took a breath. “But I haven't talked about that in front of you before, because I didn't want to upset you.”

She gave him an uncertain look. “You don't want to talk about the problems in your family with me because I don't have one, is that it?” he was half worried she was going to lunge at him.

He sighed and leaned forward, looking down at his hands. “Basically, yes.” 

Rey let out a snort and he heard her cross the room, feeling her form standing over him. “I'm not some fragile thing, Ben Solo. I'm a big girl, and I don't need your protection!”

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. “I don't talk about it to _protect_ you, Rey. I don't talk about it because I was raised _not_ to talk about it.” 

“Augh!” She turned and walked out of the room, and a moment later, he heard her curse in Spanish before slamming the door of her bedroom. He heard several thumps coming from elsewhere in the apartment before Ayra ran into the room, seeking shelter under the chair that Rey had vacated. Ben rose to his feet and reached the threshold in time to see Rey come out of her room, fully dressed and heading over to the door, pulling on her boots, still muttering to herself. “Don't even think of stopping me!” She snapped, her face almost purple with rage. 

He evened his gaze at her, blinking. “Bundle up, it's cold outside.” He answered, then glanced at the windows behind him. He knew better than to try and stop her. 

She stood, still glaring at him. “What's wrong with you?”

“Plenty.” Ben leaned against the door frame, watching as she shrugged into her too-large coat. He's been here before, watching a woman leave his apartment. He's spent the past three years trying to rub the memory of Bazine Netal from his mind, and how she had left him; a mocking laugh as he laid on the floor of this room, his lip split and his heart shattered. This was different; Rey needed to get out for a little while, and she'll be back. She lived here. “Have a nice walk.” He turned and went back into his study, sitting down in the desk chair just as the door slammed. A minute later, he stood and went to the window, looking down, down to the front walk of the building, and the drifts of snow as she appeared, a bright pink spot moving on the ground far below. 

A soft clatter at his feet caused him to look down and instantly, his sullen mood gave way as Arya tugged at his jeans, chirping in that adamant voice of hers – and her leash was lying next to her. “Oh, did you want to go for a walk too?”

The cat chirped again, getting back on all fours and nudging his leg. 

“All right, all right, we'll go for a walk.” He went and powered down his laptop before heading to his room to grab his keys, Arya trailing at his heels.

*

Rey was livid. Of all the asinine behavior – Ben had to go and think he had to spare her feelings by not talking about his past. Well, to hell with that. He wouldn't show her his entire past for fear of upsetting her. She wasn't some fragile thing ready to fall apart at the smallest provocation. She was a tough cookie and she wasn't going to crumble any time soon. Seeing other families never really bothered her. She'd gone through the entire summer watching the Damerons, and while there had been a few bittersweet moments – such as Shara making sure she had everything and doting over her packing, she'd been okay with it. She hadn't had parents since she was five and by the time she was thirteen, she felt she didn't need any.

_Doesn't mean you don't want a family._

Growling to herself, Rey stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets. Rather than head down towards the L and Lake Michigan, she had turned up the street, the wind at her back. Just over three weeks into the new neighborhood and she'd never explored it. Classes and work kept her from doing that – that and the cold. The next cross street revealed a host of shops located in the bottom floors of taller buildings that housed what sounded like law firms, contractors, stock brokers – and, despite it being Saturday and cold, it was still busy. She tucked herself back against a building to block the wind, watching the insane amount of pedestrian traffic, utterly befuddled. 

There was all this activity a block away from where she lived and she'd been completely oblivious to it? Then again, with the normal rent in that apartment over six grand, she shouldn't have been surprised. The fact that there was no doorman was surprising. Just that heavy door and a security code to get in. Or maybe there was a guard or something, and she just never saw them. There was a Macy's on the corner of the next street. A several stories tall Macy's – it looked as if it had been there since the company had been founded. Maybe it was. She had the passing thought that maybe she should try to find a job _there_ and stop working at Aldi's. She could save her L money for getting to class. 

She turned back into the pedestrian traffic, the walk now easier with the building at her right blocking the wind. No one she walked by gave her a second look, they were all hurrying along with their purchases – with bags from stores that Rey would probably be chased out of if she went inside. She stopped short at the thought and shook her head. That was judgmental and rather harsh. She glanced into a shop as she passed it, the front window had a massive Christmas tree decked out in blue, red and white – a baseball themed tree, with bear ornaments scattered among the glass baubles. 

Ben was probably putting up his tree right now, perfectly content to be doing it all by his lonesome self. 

She tilted her head down and started back up the street, debating on turning back the way she came and returning to the apartment. 

No, she wasn't ready to go home yet. She needed more time to think. There was a small ledge around the window, and she sat down, hands tucked under her arms. It was kind of calming; watching people walk past her, busy with their phones, adjusting bags in their arms, carrying on conversations in an assortment of languages. When she told Ben to not even think of stopping her from leaving, she'd expected to see him racing up the sidewalk after her; she'd even turned around several times to check. Her coat was distinctive enough he'd know which way she'd gone. And yet, he hadn't. 

There he went, being an impossibility again. 

As aggravating as it was to have Ben think that he needed to tiptoe around her feelings, at the same time, she couldn't believe he'd actually done it. Most people wouldn't give a shit. Half of her classmates back in Texas certainly wouldn't, or maybe it was an age thing. He was nearly five years her senior, and that was certainly a factor. She had never liked thinking about her uncle and his family, in their nice suburban neighborhood, that she had been denied entry into; all for the fact that her late grandparents' wealth weren't included in the package.

Ben, on the other hand, had been cast out of his home, all for something as petty as college choice. 

A home he'd return to, if he was asked in sincerity. 

Rey wouldn't go to her uncle's home even if he begged. 

This whole thing between her and Ben was just weird. Five days ago, they'd shared a bed and she'd gotten the best night's sleep she'd had since arriving in Chicago. Around this time yesterday, she'd shed her clothes and gotten into the bathtub with him, and then they had gone into his room where they spent three hours having sex. Well, maybe not having sex all three hours, because at least half of that time had been spent just touching each other.

Rey felt her cheeks flush at the memory, and she wanted to go back to yesterday, to recapture yesterday afternoon and forget about today's. Going back was impossible, too much had happened. This whole week seemed like a month. She and Ben weren't dating, she knew that. Whatever was between them was just as complicated as each other were. If she was one hundred percent honest, neither of them should even be in a relationship, especially with each other. 

Of course that overgrown puppy would try and protect her. That's what puppies did – tried to protect anyone they thought needed their protection, even if they didn't – and even if was against something ten times their size.

*

Ben set the mail on the dining room table, sorting his from Rey's. There wasn't much on a Saturday, there never was. Among the ads and assorted junk mail, there was a bright blue envelope and he smiled when he saw the return address was in Kansas City. Nate had called around a month ago, checking assorted dates with him for next year; the only place he was expected between now and next September was De Smet in May for Anna's graduation. He tugged gently on the heavy paper and withdrew a bright card with a picture of his best friend and his fiance, the two of them smiling, Meghan's dark hair a sharp contrast to Nate's blond.

“August fifth.” He walked into the kitchen and stuck the card on the fridge. “This will be fun.” He came out of the kitchen just as the door to the apartment opened and he heard the locks being shoved back into place. “How was your walk?” He came around the corner just as Rey was hanging up her coat. 

“There's a shopping district on the next street over.” She glowered at him. “A high dollar one, but still...”

He blinked at her. “I know, you must have gone right instead of left.”

She sat down on the rug to remove her boots, not looking at him. “How do you know that?”

“Because if you'd gone left, you probably would have come back hungry. There's more restaurants down that side of the road than the right.” He rubbed his forehead. “Look, I shouldn't have...”

“No, no...” She stood up, rubbing her arms. “Don't start with that. Our problem is that I'm not used to someone protecting me and you're not used to someone actually giving a damn that you give a damn.”

He leaned against the wall, watching her. “There's also the fact that both of us have done a beautiful job of believing that we're just fine on our own, when in reality, the last thing we really want.” 

She came over and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest. “I learned far too early not to get attached to things.” 

“You're cold.” He rubbed her back in slow circles, the chill from her cheek seeping through his shirt. He wasn't going to deny the truth of her words either. “Nor do we talk about anything.”

Rey let out a breath. “A lifetime of keep your mouth shut, and pretend the things that are tearing you apart aren't that bad.” 

“Yeah.” He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes, and he felt her shift in his arms. 

“I thought you would have put the tree up while I was gone.” She mumbled, tucking her hands between the two of them. “You said you were going to do that today.”

“You were only gone two hours. I wrote another few pages of my paper, put the dishes away, took Arya for a walk and got the mail.” he chuckled as she pulled away from him, heading over to the dining room table where he'd left her framed photograph, which in her haste to leave had forgotten in his study. “Of course, I can get it set up while you do your homework.” He shrugged. “It's not that hard, just three pieces that have to be fitted together. I just want to know how the lights get tangled after I put them away neatly.” 

Rey snickered as she went over to the table, flipping through her mail. “Maybe Arya plays with them when we're not here.” 

“Given the fact that she can open doors and drawers, I wouldn't be surprised.” He saw her jaw fall sightly. “What, you didn't know that?”

She tightened her grip on the piece of mail she was holding. “I just thought this place had faulty latches. What else does she do, play fetch?”

“When she wants to.” He shrugged just as the cat in question came into the room. “Maine Coons' behavior are closer to a dog's than a stereotypical cat. Even if she can be a diva about some things.” He came over to the table, holding onto the back of a chair. “I went to the animal shelter three years ago because Doctor Andres said I needed a companion. He asked if I could have pets in my building other than fish and when I said yes, he basically made it an assignment. I'd never had a pet before.” 

Rey lowered her hands to rest them on the table, looking down at the cat. “So the two of you basically rescued each other?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He let out a breath, knowing better than to just start talking about everything and instead ran a hand through his hair. “I'll go put the tree together, untangle some lights.” Ben gave her a small smile and walked over to the containers he'd gotten out yesterday, throwing back the lid of the largest and digging the stand out. It only took him a handful of minutes to get the three pieces out and as he started to assemble the tree, he saw Arya jump into the now empty container. He was working on fitting the top piece into place when he felt a pair of slim arms slide around his waist, hugging him tightly. “Rey.” Her head was resting between his shoulder blades; he could still feel the coolness of her skin through his clothes.

“We both need to learn to let go and remember we're still alive.” Her voice was even, but there was a tremble to her words. “I come all the way to Chicago, chasing a past I'll never know and trying to find my place in the world. I came here for my life to begin, and I've been living my life not that much different than I did back in Houston. Day to day, always bracing for the next storm.” 

Ben untangled himself from her just enough so he could turn around and take her face in his hands. “I don't think either of us quite know how to live – not in the way we want.” He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then brushed his lips against hers. “Nor do we really know what we want, or are simply afraid to voice them, for fear of it crumbling in front our eyes.” 

She let out a half laugh. “Is it me, or do we keep talking in circles?”

“We keep talking in circles.” He answered, kissing her chin. “We also just keep going through the motions of living, with little to no variation or deviation.” 

Rey slowly withdrew from him just as a knock echoed through the apartment. “You expecting someone?”

“No.” He frowned. “It's probably Gwen with the return cup of sugar.” 

She laughed and went over to the door, keeping the chain lock on. “Yes?”

“Is Ben in there?” Leslie Phasma's voice was on the borderline scolding and demanding.

“It's okay, Rey, she can come in.” He told her, coming over towards the door. Ten to one this about his letter yesterday.

“You!” the petite woman screeched when the door was wide enough for her to come in; Leslie was small enough that she made Rey look tall. “Why didn't you tell me about your letter from Simon and Schuster!?”

He paused, thinking. “Because I feared the Wrath of Gwen should I bring up work during a holiday weekend.” He frowned. “And I thought you had company besides.”

“Oh, bother the company.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Her parents and mine came over for dinner on Thursday and have returned to their suburban homes.” She came over and hugged him tightly. “First publication, that deserves a celebration.” 

“Leslie...” He felt his ears go red, and he glanced over at Rey, who still hadn't said a thing. “Oh, Leslie, this is Rey Kenobi, Gwen might have mentioned her. Rey, this is Leslie Phasma.”

“Of course she has!” the woman turned and hugged his roommate, and Rey shot a glance at him. “Welcome to Chicago, sweetie.” 

Rey seemed to recover. “I've been here since August.” 

“Oh, I know that.” Leslie straightened her shoulders, her normally chipper persona slipping into her professional one in an instant. “Dinner. Tonight. You two meet Gwen and I downstairs at six.” 

“Les...” He didn't need this. “It's fine, you don't have to...”

“I have been a literary agent since before you entered puberty, Benjamin. I have _never_ had an author have their first work accepted by the first company they send the work to.” She rounded on Rey. “You make sure he's ready to go at six.” She smiled, showing teeth. “I promise, nothing too fancy or formal. Dress nicely. You _don't_ need to wear a tie.” She hugged him again. “I am _so_ proud of you.” She then hugged Rey. “It's going to be such fun!” She paused, looking her over again. “I didn't upset any of your plans, did I?”

“No.” Rey answered before he could. “And we'll see you downstairs at six.” 

“Be on time!” She declared as she opened the door, slipping back out into the hall. “Bloody amazing.” She closed it behind her.

Ben covered his face. “I don't believe this.” 

“Hey,” he felt Rey's hand on his wrist and she pulled his hand away. “She's proud of you, she wants to celebrate. I think it's wonderful.”

He gave her a small smile. “A little of Leslie's enthusiasm goes a very long way.” He went back over to the container of lights. “I'm just not used to people making that much of a fuss.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, deliver me from the most humble man in...” She wrinkled her nose. “We are going out for dinner to celebrate your good news. We are going to smile, laugh and live.” She stood, arms akimbo. “Because that's what we need to do – and furthermore, a celebration is something you _deserve.”_

Ben stood, holding tightly to the strand of colored lights in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to celebrate, it was just going back full circle to the fact that he had had similar accomplishments completely ignored in the past. This was new to him. “We're just not making a habit out of this, all right?”

“All right.” She folded her arms, leaning against the door. “I know you'd have been content with pizza being delivered, but what you've done is a major thing. It deserves something more than that. Even if it's Chicago style, it needs something more special.” 

He looked her over, then smirked. “Fine. It's not like _I'm_ the one who will most likely be wearing heels to dinner in this frigid weather.” 

Rey wrinkled her nose in a pout at him in reply.


End file.
